Fable II: Retold Chapter 24
Stranded Once I reached the other end of the Cullis Gate and something went wrong as I was hit by a very painful surge of energy as I collapsed to the ground and saw Jake take off. "Can you hear me?" Theresa asked as I struggled to keep awake as a man with a torch approached me. "Well, well, well, what have we got here?" he said as I blacked out. When I awoke I saw I was in a cage as a man approached me with the torch "is it alive?" he said. "Yes I'm alive, and why the hell am I in this cage!" I yelled. "You had a dog with you, there like" he said. "What did you do with Jake?" I asked. "It ran off into the fog, the Banshees will have it by now" he said laughing as he coughed. "That's what you think" I said. "Aye, you've seen the last of that mongrel, I can tell you" he said. "Crazy old fart" I said leaning up against the back of the cage. "You from Bloodstone eh? No...no you don't got the stink of it about you" he said. "What do you know about Bloodstone?" I asked. "It's a wicked place, would be burned to the ground if there was any justice, so what do I do about you?" he said. "Let me go and we can go on our marry ways" I suggested. "Reckon I'll burn you as well" he said as he laughed as a white sheet of fog quickly surrounded the area and the old man quickly turned and gasped in fear as he ran into the fog as I heard his voice. "No...no please!" he begged as a high pitched screech followed by the old man screams filled the air as the fog vanished and I saw the old man body as I saw Jake approach the cage. "Jake, thank god your alive, go get the keys boy" I said as I heard Theresa voice. "You should be able to hear me now the Cullis Gate malfunctioned and Hammer, Garth and Walter were sent back to the Guild" she said. "Thank god they're safe, where am I anyway?" I asked. "You've made it to Wraithmarsh, but you're on your own for now well, you're not entirely on your own" she said as Jake came up to the cage with the keys in his mouth. "When can the others get here?" I asked. "Hammer, Walter and Garth cannot reach you, be wary, the fog here is unnatural" she said. "Yeah no kidding" I said unlocking the cage. "Somehow it dampens the Guild Seal, Bloodstone is on the far side of the marshes, I suggest you head there, quickly" she said as I stepped out of the cage and grabbed my bag and gave Jake a biscuit. "Yeah don't worry I'll get moving" I said moving up a trail that seemed very familiar as I felt like I've been here before. "Why is this place so familiar?" I said looking around as I came to a row of house as fog began to surrounded me. "Something in the marsh is controlling the fog and using it against you, you need to find the source and destroy it" Theresa said as a floating red hooded figure with her hand over her face removed them and screamed it high pitched screaming as it placed its hands back over its face. "What the hell is that thing!" I asked. "That is a Banshee they are quite dangerous and beware their children" Theresa said as the banshee spoke and little shadow girls with glowing yellow eyes began to attack. "What would Rose say if she could see you now? Do you think she would be proud? Do you think she would recognize the creature you've become?" it said as I began to fight the little girls made of shadows. "Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about my sister!" I yelled. "Did you know Rose didn't die right away from that shot? No, she watched you fall through that window, heard as your body thudded against the ground and cried bitter tears before a final shot from Lucien ended her life" the banshee said as I eliminated the last girl. "I said shut the hell up!" I yelled using ultimate Force Push to hit the banshee in the face as she disappeared as I panted. "Well done but be careful there may be more, so stay on you guard" she said. "There's more?" I asked. "I may lose contact with you again because of the fog" Theresa said as I saw a very large wooden bridge that I recognize very well. "This place looks like the place in the snowglobe" I said. "This used to be Oakvale, though it has changed radically since I saw it last, and that was a long time ago, it has seen many a cruel deed" she said. "What happened here?" I asked. "Six hundred years ago, bandits attacked the village and burned it to the ground, the survivors rebuilt their lives...only to have them destroyed a second and final time, a new threat came from within, a reckless young villager made a deal with the forces of shadows, who took the lives of every other resident as payment, all of his family all of his friends everyone he loved, and now the marsh has engulfed the village and Oakvale is nothing but a bitter memory" Theresa said as I continued along the path that I flowed in the snowglobe. I followed a new path as I found Hollow Men along the path as I fought my way and encountered a Swamp Troll as it died at my hands and I continued till I reached the gates to Bloodstone as I made my way to the next Hero.